


The Baudelaire Adventures In The Magic Treehouse

by That_Rainbow_Writer



Series: Magic Treehouse AU [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Magic Tree House - Mary Pope Osborne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Prehistoric Time Period, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Rainbow_Writer/pseuds/That_Rainbow_Writer
Summary: If you don’t know the story of The Magic Treehouse by Mary Pope Osborn, two kids named Jack and Annie find a treehouse that whisks them away to prehistoric times and they figure out it’s magical. What if The Baudelaire kids from “A Series Of Unfortunate Events” found that treehouse? That’s this AU.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire
Series: Magic Treehouse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. •Prologue•

Hello there! I’m That_Rainbow_Writer, and this is a AU I was extremely happy to share with you all! It’s a crossover with A Series Of Unfortunate Events and The Magic Treehouse. The Baudelaires live in their mansion in The City, and as they get home from school they find a cozy treehouse that takes them back to Prehistoric times. I plan on making this AU a series, however I don’t know how many books I’ll do. Thank you all so much for supporting me! 

A change I made, before you start reading: 

•Sunny in this fanfic is 7/8, while The Baudelaires are their normal ages at the beginning of The Bad Beginning...making Violet 14 and Klaus 12. 

•••

Thanks for reading! 

Sincerely, That_Rainbow_Writer


	2. Chapter One: The Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baudelaires find The Magic Treehouse

The Baudelaire children were headed home from a long day at school, and the bus stopped at their street. They all got off, the first child to leave was tall, wearing a purple dress and had a slightly tired expression on her face. This was Violet Baudelaire, the eldest at age fourteen. She loved to invent things, and is extremely intelligent. She won many science fairs, and always tied a ribbon up in her raven dark hair whenever she needed to think. 

The second child to follow was Klaus Baudelaire, a twelve year old. He’s a bibliophile meaning that he loves books. He often liked researching things and helping his siblings whenever he could. Many kids at school considered him a “know-it-all”, but he didn’t care. He prided in his intellectual abilities and was glad reading was fun. He often read books that interested him. Eventually, after he waited for the youngest child to get off the bus, she followed him while holding his hand. 

The youngest was Sunny Baudelaire. She liked to cook, and was the young age of 8 years old. She walked alongside her siblings headed home, looking at the trees in the late afternoon of a warm august afternoon. Everything felt well. 

“So,” Klaus started kindly, lightly kicking the small rocks on the dirt path home. “How was school for you both today?” 

“It went well, actually!” Violet responded, looking back at her brother. “We’re learning about physics in science right now...so maybe I could figure out some machine from what I’ve learned about the subject.” She explained. 

Sunny was a bit quiet that afternoon, and usually she was the most talkative when heading home from school. Klaus was a bit confused, so he lightly pat her on the shoulder to try and get her attention from the daze she was caught in- just looking at the trees. 

‘Sunny never acts like that…’ Violet thought, and lightly pat her on the shoulder. Immediately the young blonde snapped out of her thoughts, looking at them both with a small smile. 

“I’m okay! School was fun, sorry something just caught my eye in the woods.” Sunny said, still looking back there. 

“Sunny...what exactly did you see?” Violet questioned, now curious as to what the young Baudelaire was thinking. 

“It was this funny looking tree...I just really want to go looking for it now. It looked interesting like- I don’t know there was just something cool about it!” Sunny rambled happily, then went running into the woods. She ran as fast as she’s ever ran. 

_“SUNNY!”_ Klaus yelled, immediately going after her. “PLEASE BE CAREFUL! I DON’T WANT YOU GETTING HURT!” 

Klaus knew she was impulsive. She had been like this since a very young age...a bit of mischief up her sleeve- Klaus presumes that she got that from their mother, Beatrice Baudelaire. He was standoffish of her for a bit, but eventually he warmed up to her and they both became “partners in crime” as Violet would usually say. 

“Oof!” Sunny said, picking herself back up and dusting herself off. “Woah...it’s a ladder!” 

“Sunny! Are you alright?!” Klaus and Violet cried in unison, and she nodded with a mischievous grin on her face. 

“This was the tree that caught my eye- but I didn’t notice the ladder! All I noticed was the tree and the way it looked so pretty in the sunlight...and apparently it’s a treehouse!” Sunny exclaimed, as she began to climb it. 

“Sunny don’t go all the way up there! That doesn’t belong to us!” Klaus called anxiously, and didn’t know what to do once he saw his younger sister eventually climb into the treehouse. He didn’t hear anything for a few moments. 

“Sunny?? Did you hear him??” Violet asked, yet there was still no response for another moment. 

“Klaus I think you’ll _really_ like it up here!!” Sunny cheered, wanting Klaus to climb up there to see what she was looking at. “Trust me!”

“Sunny…” Klaus hesitated, then sighed. It was no use to try and get her down anyway since she was already engrossed- a word which means Sunny’s attention was all on this one specific treehouse with a lot of books. Klaus started to climb the treehouse ladder, and eventually pulled himself up inside. 

“Sunny what's so interesting about this...“ Klaus trailed off. _“Oh wow!”_

There were piles of books around the treehouse made of oak wood, on different topics from different times- from people to places. It amazed Klaus, and they were everywhere. It seemed to have this cozy yet serene aura in a sense- but it felt slightly off. Klaus couldn’t put his finger on what exactly. He looked out the window, seeing the Baudelaire Mansion down the neighborhood road. The treehouse was extremely high up, and very tall too. It amazed him how everything looked from way up there. 

“Hey Violet...you should come up here!” Klaus called, a gentle smile on his face. He felt like Violet would genuinely enjoy it up there- the nice view with the books and all.

“Klaus no way! We don’t know who this treehouse even belongs to anyway!” Violet stated, a bit frustrated. “Besides, it’s getting late! Mother and Father will be _worried sick_!”

“I’m sure they won’t mind us being gone for a little while up in this treehouse!” Klaus called back, looking back at the books. “Hey there’s books about Benjamin Franklin and Leonardo Da Vinci in here!” 

“Alright I’m going up now!” Violet responded, climbing up carefully yet diligently. “You changed my mind!” 

After a few moments of the three walking around and giggling about the treehouse, as they were having a nice time...Violet felt a bit suspicious. She wasn’t too sure about the treehouse that much. 

“I’m not too sure if we should read these books up here, we don’t own them- also no one should know we’re up here.” Klaus said, but was turning the pages to a book on something he enjoyed reading to Sunny that she liked: Dinosaurs. 

He flipped the page to where the last person reading it had left off, gently pointing to the photo and with a small grin on his face. He then looked back at his siblings then back to the book. 

“ _I wish we could go there._ ” said Klaus. 

_Suddenly the wind started to blow, the treehouse started to spin, the wind blew harder and harder...then everything was still. Absolutely still._


	3. Chapter 3: Entering The Prehistoric World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus, Violet, and Sunny find a pterodactyl and continue exploring the world around them!

The Baudelaires had fallen back to the ground of the treehouse. All the books were gone except for a few of them. Klaus sat upright, immediately checking his glasses to make sure they weren’t broken. He then shoved them up his nose, and looked at the world around him. He was quite stunned in awe, and had to rub his eyes again to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Oh my god…” Klaus whispered, seeing a pterodactyl go by. “Hey! Is everyone okay?”

“Yes Klaus! I’m okay.” Violet responded, immediately seeing the world around her wasn’t the same anymore she did a double take. They weren’t in The City anymore. “Sunny are you alright?” 

“Yes I’m okay!! WOAH!! A PTERODACTYL!!” Sunny cried excitedly, immediately rushing to the window to watch it soar by. “I want to remember this forever!”

“I think this treehouse is possibly magical. I mean think about it. We just transported all the way back to millions of years ago,” Klaus started hesitantly. “Not only that...from what I can tell- according to this book I was reading that transported us here- this is the Cretaceous period!” 

“Can we please please _please_ name the pterodactyl?” Sunny begged, seeing the epic creature fly by again. “They deserve a name!”

“Sunny if we name it,” Klaus began, adjusting his bow tie. “We should give them a proper name.” 

“Razor the Raptor!” Violet said jokingly, immediately giggling a bit afterwards. They all thought it was a bit corny, but a good suggestion.

“Violet, it's not a raptor.” Klaus corrected, picking up his commonplace notebook. “It’s a pterodactyl, I’m about to write about it in my commonplace book!”

Klaus proceeded to write it down in his commonplace notebook, it was dark blue with silver and gold lining. He carefully wrote out the note with a pen he had in his coat pocket. 

“ _Adventure Log: ___

___•Treehouse is filled with books, it doesn’t belong to us._ _ _

____•The Treehouse transported us back to Prehistoric times, respectively the Cretaceous period or era._ _ _ _

_____•The Cretaceous period was about 145.5-65.5 million years ago!_ _ _ _ _

______•We saw a pterodactyl fly by- according to this book, it is a type of flying reptile that usually ate various animals like insects, lizards, or eggs._ _ _ _ _ _

_______•P.S: I’m snickering at this- so we decided to name it Charles Bartholomew Peterson III because Sunny said so.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______•••_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I guess we should get out and explore?” Violet suggested, walking over to the exit of the treehouse. “Klaus, remember to write down where the treehouse is. I’m sure there’s a reason why we’re here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Violet climbed down the ladder hesitantly, making sure to watch her step. The treehouse was pretty high up, and the tree looked old. Sunny climbed down after her, and then eventually Klaus joined them with his bag filled with the books, his commonplace notebooks, and his pen. They went walking, looking around at different things questioning why they were there._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“We should go approach it!” Sunny yelled, immediately running once again in that area._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Sunny no!” Violet gasped, immediately catching her younger sister by the arm. “We have to be careful! We don’t know how dangerous that pterodactyl is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Klaus nodded in agreement, and they hesitantly walked over to the dinosaur. The land around them seemed hilly yet dry, the sky was blue. Klaus questioned if this area was like a grassland he learned about in his geography class._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The creature had beady eyes, and looked very violent from its exterior- protective of the ground it stood on. Sunny hesitantly put her hand up as the winged beast quietly placed its head down to feast on some small insects crawling around._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“The dinosaur...Charles feels soft!” Sunny giggled curiously, she continued to pet him. “It feels like a stuffed animal sorta.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Klaus jotted it down in his commonplace notebook, after and they began to explore other places on the earth of the Cretaceous period. The pterodactyl flew away, and The Baudelaires waved goodbye for that moment. Sunny had a feeling Charles will be seen again._ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
